Romance of the two Sakuras
by coolzonegurl
Summary: It is a new year for the students in the Alice Academy. The Elementary Class B has a surprise in stored for them as Kinomoto Sakura and friends are transferred to this magical school. What happens when you put two sakuras together? Total Chaos!
1. Kinomoto Sakura and Daidouji Tomoyo

This is my first Gakuen Alice fanfic. So, please don't flame me if I got any of the information wrong.

This is a crossover of Gakuen Alice and Card Captor Sakura. For your information, it takes place somewhere at the beginning of the Sakura Card Arc or the beginning of the third season of Card Captor Sakura whereas it takes place one year after the end of the anime for Gakuen Alice.

I hope this fanfic will be a good one and get many reviews. But anyway it is you readers who are to decide. So enjoy and remember to review.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN GAKUEN ALICE OR CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1. Introducing…Kinomoto Sakura and Daidouji Tomoyo**

-------------------------------------------------------

Natsume's POV

-------------------------------------------------------

Today is just going to be like any other day; Polka-Dots would bump into me, I would just tease her about her panties, she runs away screaming, she goes hugging Imai-san and gets hit with Imai-san's Baka gun. It's kinda like a virtue for us students at Elementary Class B of Alice Academy. Nothing much has changed here since the rampage of the zoo animals last year.

I sighed as I thought about all of these. How does Polka-Dots even have the strength to do this everyday? And to think that she has the nullifying alice. I sighed again as I walked down the corridor of the school to the class. Polka-Dots is going to bump into me anytime now. I'll just count to ten…

_1…_

_2…_

_3…_

_4…_

_5…_

_6…_

_7…_

_8…_

_9…_

_10…_

BUMP!

"UFF!" I was thrown backwards as something hit my body. I assumed that that thing itself also had an unpleasant fall.

'Right on time.' I thought as I hurried to get myself up and start teasing the girl. I stood up and looked at that girl, ready to throw all my strength into arguing with her. But instead of the pigtail girl, I saw a girl with brown short hair. She had two small pigtails tied up in her hair and her eyes were shining green emerald orbs. She wasn't wearing the academy's uniform so I guess that she isn't from the school. Her other friend helped her up.

"Daijoubu, Sakura-Chan?" Her black haired friend asked her.

"Em. Daijoubu." She looked at me and bowed. "Gomenasai. I wasn't looking at where I was going. Daijoubu?" I gave no reply. She smiled at me. Her friend looked at her watch and had an exasperated face.

"Oh no, we are late. Sakura-Chan, ikuyo." She looked at her friend and nodded. She bowed down at me again and smiled before retreating with her friend down the corridor. I watched them disappear down the hallway.

'Who is that girl? She reminds me a lot of Mikan…brown hair, cheerful, happy…wait a minute why am I thinking about her?' I slapped myself mentally for thinking that. "Aargh! Stupid Polka-dots!" I said or should I say scream out. I looked around. Luckily, the corridor is clear. All the students are already at their respective classrooms right now except for a few which includes me. I gave a relieved sigh. I am so glad that no one heard that.

'Wait that girl's friend called her 'Sakura-Chan'. Isn't that the same surname as Polka-Dots?' I thought. 'I wonder if they are related. Sisters maybe.'

Then,

BUMP

"OUCH!" Again I was thrown back by an immense force. 'What now?' I thought. 'This is the second time I am being knocked backwards. Who is it now?' I quickly got myself up to see the REAL Sakura Mikan.

"So, Blueberries, having a late start here, I see." The girl became crimson red. Not out of embarrassment but, to my pleasure, anger.

"NATSUME HENTAI!" She bellowed.

"Hey, you don't have to shout, you know." I closed my ears. Boy, can that girl scream. "You better hurry to class or you'll be late." I paused and heard her breathing very, very slowly as though she is going to blow. I smirked. "Correction. You are ALREADY late." I stressed at the 'already' part.

"NANI?" She doesn't have a watch so she asked for mine. I showed her mine and, "NO….I am ten minutes late!" She scattered across the corridor to our classroom, leaving myself to laugh non stop. I had purposely set the time at my watch to be approximately ten minutes earlier than the school clock. So generally she would early, for today that is. 'Ten minutes,' I thought between laughs. 'All the time in the world.'

-----------------------------------------------------

Mikan's POV

-----------------------------------------------------

I zoomed to the classroom to find that Narumi-sensei is not even in yet.

"Ohayo, mina." I said panting for air. 'I made it.'

"Sugoi, ne. Sakura-San. You are early today." Yuu said to me.

"I am?" I blinked. "How early am I?"

"About nine or ten minutes early. Why?" That's when I realized. I started trembling with anger.

"That Hyuuga Natsume! He tricked me! Grr…! He better watch out 'cause the next time I see him he is gonna go running to his mummy, crying." I was going to breathe fire out from my mouth when I saw my best friend, Hotaru walk into the class.

"Hotaru-Chan!" I squeled, forgetting my anger and jumping onto Hotaru.

BAKA.BAKA.BAKA.

I was hit high into the air and landed on the hard solid ground. She did this every time I tried to hug her. But I already got used to it. Just then, a hand stuck out for me to grab. I held on to it, thinking that it is Yuu's and it helped me up. To my surprise, the hand does not belong to Yuu but to a girl with brown hair and two small pigtails in her hair. Beside her was a girl with long black silky hair. They are not wearing uniforms but I did not take any notice of it.

"Daijoubu?" She asked.

"Em.Daijoubu."

"Yokata." She sighed, relieved and smiled. I smiled back to her. Just then, a certain Hyuuga entered the class with Ruka. They must have met up somewhere along the way here.

I was just about to shout at him for tricking me when the bell rang and Narumi-sensei walked into the class. He sat down at the teacher's table and motion to us to get our own seats. Everyone went to their respective places leaving the girl who helped me just now and her black haired friend.

-------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

-------------------------------------------------------

"Allright, class. For this year, we are going to have a few new members in our class." He said and called the two girls to the front. There were shouts like

"KAWAII!"

"SHE IS SOOO CUTE!" and

"PREETY!"

"Girls would you please introduce yourselves and your alices?" The two girls nodded. The black haired girl started first.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, mina. My name is Daidouji Tomoyo. I have the alice of song."

"Song? What does it do?" Someone asked from the back of the class.

"It soothes you and makes you relax." The class had a confused look on their faces.

"Daidouji-san, would you care to demonstrate your alice to the class?" Narumi-sensei asked.

"No, not at all." She smiled. Then, she closed her eyes and clasped her hands together as though she is praying and started singing a song.

_Kumoma ni odoru hikari  
sougen ni furi sosogu kisetsu ima hajimaru_

Kake yoru tomo no koe ni  
furimukeba soko ni itsumo kawaranu egao  
soshite hizashi wa kagayaku  


_Fuyu no ite tsuku michi wo yuku toki  
Sarigenai hagemashi ni  
Ikudo tasukerareta darou_

_Kimi no you ni kimi no you ni  
Yuuki kureru hito de itai yo_

Soon, the entire class was hypnotized by it and everyone closed their eyes to absorb every note that Tomoyo sang. Even, Natsume and Hotaru ware in the trance of the song as Tomoyo sang. Soon, every student and teacher in the class were

having dreams of their own. Tomoyo continued using her wonderful alice to soothe away everyone's worry.

_haruka ni tsudzuku michi no  
yuku saki wa kumo no kanata e to nobotte yuku_

_itsushika michi wa hanare  
sorezore no mirai aruki hajimeru toki mo  
kitto hizashi wa kagayaku_

_yume ni yaburete kizutsuita toki  
tasuke ai sasae au  
tomodachi de ite hoshii yo_

_kimi no tame ni kimi no tame ni  
chikara ni naru hito de iyou_

_earau toki mo naku toki ni mo  
gogatsu no hizashi no you ni_

Tomoyo finished her song and looked up but everyone was still dreaming. She smiled and waited patiently for the class to wake up. After some time, the students woke up one by one. The first was Natsume followed by Ruka and the list goes on, up to Narumi-sensei. Narumi blushed red with embarrassment to find that he was the last to wake up.

"Uhh…so that's Daidouji-san's alice. Thank you Ms. Daidouji. You may take a seat beside Ms. Imai. Next please…" The girl with brown hair and small pigtails stepped out.

"Ohayo, mina. My name is Kinamoto Sakura. You may call me Sakura if you like. My alice is…" She paused and looked worriedly to Tomoyo who nodded her head in return. "My alice is the ability to transform cards to life." At this, she got many responses.

"Sugoi, ne"

"How does it work?"

"Can you show us?"

Sakura looked at Narumi-sensei. He smiled at her. She nodded.

"Alright, class. Ms. Kinamoto here is also going to demonstrate her alice. Will the ones sitting at the front row move to the back, please?" There were groans as the students moved places. When the front row is cleared,

"You may begin now," Narumi-sensei said. Sakura nodded. She took out her necklace. It is shaped like a key with a big circle at the end of it and a star in the middle of the circle. Among the students, Tomoyo took out a camcorder and hit record much to Hotaru's surprise.

'Hmm…this girl here likes recording her friend's stunts.' She grinned evilly. 'If I could get her to work with me than I am sure to earn lots of rabbits.'

Sakura was about to chant her spell when the classroom door slammed open, revealing a chestnut coloured hair boy. He was panting and sweating. The class drew all attention from Sakura to that very boy standing at the door.

"Li…Li-kun?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was it? Please do send in your comments. I need to know how good or bad it is so that I can improve my stories further. So, please, please, please send me a review.


	2. Li Syaoran

Finally, I've uploaded this chapter. Sorry to those who thought that I took too long to upload. Anyway, enjoy…

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA OR GAKUEN ALICE.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2. Li Syaoran and the chase of the Orange Bear**

"Li…Li-kun?"

"Ahh…Mr. Li. You are late." Narumi said.

"Gomen nasai, sensei." The boy said between breathes.

"Well,it dosen't matter. You are just in time to see Kinomoto-san demonstrate her alice."

"Kinomoto-san?" the boy perked up. He obviously did not notice Sakura standing in front of him.

"Ohayo, Li-kun." Sakura waved at him. The boy blushed and turned his head away from her, hiding his red face.

"Oh, what a romantic scene. I am so glad I brought my video camera together with me." Tomoyo replied, stars sparkling in her eyes. Hotaru's smile grew wider.

This girl is so going to help me with my blackmailing business.' She thought. Money signs appeared in her eyes. "Rabbits, rabbits, rabbits. I am going to get a lot of rabbits." She sang quietly, but not loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Kinomoto-san, please continue." Narumi said.

"Matte, sensei. Can I make a suggestion?" Sakura asked.

"What is it?"

"Can I demonstrate my alice with Li-kun?" Narumi blinked. Sakura put her two index fingers together and started playing with them. "I am just nervous in showing my alice to so many people here. So, please?"

"Of course. But before that, Mr. Li, please introduce yourself to the class." The boy stood beside Sakura.

"The name's Li Syaoran. My alice is the ability to wield the elements like fire, wind, water and thunder with my sword." He said with a bored look plastered on his face. A few girls squealed.

"He is so cute."

"I think I am about to faint."

"Wah! Another bishonen in our class. This is the best year ever!"

One of them is Sumire. Actually, she shouted her sentence of praise the loudest for everyone to hear.

"Right. Now, would you two please demonstrate your alice." Narumi said, a little bit agitated, his eyebrows twitching.

"Hai." The boy and girl nodded their head. Sakura took out her necklace again. She closed her eyes, holding the small key in front of her and started chanting,

"_Key that hides the powers of the stars, show your true form before me.  
I, Sakura, command you under our contract...  
Release!"_

The star-shaped key began to glow and grew longer and bigger. When it is in its right size, Sakura took hold of it and twirled it around like a baton. At the same time, Syaoran wield up a sword and took out a few ofudas. They are yellow papers with kanji written on it.

Then, Sakura took out a card and threw it high into the air. As it came falling towards the ground, she said a few incantations,

"_Wind,_

_form a breeze, light as ever,_

_Show my friends, of your powers,_

_I, Sakura, command you,_

_WINDY!"_

She put her staff just below the card. The card stopped in its tracks and began to spin as the small wings on her staff grew bigger and longer. A big gust of wind appeared from the card in a form of a lady. Syaoran, on the other hand, picked one of the ofudas he took out and also threw it into the air. As it fell, Syaoran took aim and then placed his sword horizontally at the yellow piece of paper. He said a few phrases,

"_Petals of wind,_

_Answer my call!"_

Magic began to swirl from the paper. And together Sakura's magic and Syaoran's magic combined as one and swirled around the class, releasing a light breeze. Everyone gasped in awe as they watched the magic swirl around the class. Soon, the breeze subsided alongside with the magic. Everyone put their attention back to the two alice standing in front of the class and clapped their hands.

"Sugoi, sugoi"

"Encore, encore"

"Do that again, DO THAT AGAIN!"

Some were speechless but the class was filled with praises. Narumi quickly hushed the class down, not wanting to attract any kind of attention from other teachers (especially in the form of Jinno-sensei). Sakura blushed red with embarrassment while Syaoran closed his eyes and and put his arms behind his head to support it.

"Now, for your places. Ms Kinamoto, you can sit…" Narumi looked around the class for an empty seat.

"Sit here, sit here, Kinomoto-Chan!"

"Don't listen to him. Sit beside me!"

"Sensei, Sensei! Put her here!" The boys shouted.

Finally after a long time, Narumi said,

"You can sit beside Mikan. Mikan, please welcome your new partner to her seat."

The girl with the nullifying alice did not here her teacher. She was still in a of shocked after what had happened.

"Mikan? Mikan? Can you hear me?" No answer. "Sigh. Nevermind. Ms. Kinomoto please proceed to your seat."

"Hai, sensei" She sat down beside the shocked girl who now have regained consciousness and are now chatting together.

"Hi, I am Sakura Mikan. Nice to meet you."

"Hi. Nice to meet you too."

And so on and so fourth.

Now, back to Narumi. He was searching for a place for Syaoran to sit. Then,

"Mr. Li, please take your seat beside Natsume."

'Damn it. Why does Ruka have to go to the gents at a time like this?' Natsume asked himself from behind his manga.

"Who's Natsume?" Syaoran asked.

"He's the purple-haired boy reading the manga." Narumi replied.

"Hai." Syaoran said. He was about to start walking to his place when Narumi stopped him and whispered to him,

"Be careful about him. He has the alice of fire. You might as well look out for him if you do not want to be burnt to ashes."

Syaoran just stared at him. Then, walked towards his place and sat down. Class continued as usual. Everyone paid full attention to class. Well, not really. Their attentions are mostly centred at the three new members of their class. As for Natsume, he continued his manga reading. Not even bothered at introducing himself to his new partner. Syaoran, Tomoyo and Sakura, however, could not pay the slightest bit of attention to what was written on the board as they received stares from every corner of the class.

At last, the bell rang. Signalling the end of the school session. Everyone packed up and started leaving the class. Narumi called the three new students, Mikan, Hotaru and Natsume to him before they left.

"Ms. Kinamoto, Ms. Daidouji and Mr. Li, these are your new uniforms as the members and students of the school." He handed each one of them a parcel.

"As for your rooms, Ms. Kinamoto and Ms. Daidouji, you will be assigned to share a room with these two girls." He said pointing to Mikan and Hotaru.

"Nani? Why?" Hotaru asked in her usual monotone voice. "It's bad enough having this idiot here sharing rooms with me."

"Hotaru, you meanie. Do you know how much trouble I went through just to ask to be able to share rooms with you?" Mikan asked, tears swelling in her eyes.

"…"

Sure she remembered. She remembered that Mikan had begged every one of the teachers of the school to have their permission to be able to share rooms with her. She begged till every one of them got fed up and gave an agitated answer of "Yes", much to Hotaru's dismay.

"We have way too many new students coming in to our schools and we are short of rooms at the moment. Gomen ne."

Hotaru glared at him. Narumi turned his attention to Natsume and Syaoran.

"Syaoran, you are going to share rooms with Natsume and Ruka."

"Humph…" Was his answer from the two boys. "Oh, by the way, Natsume, where's Ruka? He sure took a long time to go to the toilet. So long that it took him one whole day."

"…"

"Well, anyway, it's time for your dinner and I don't want you kids to be kept at an empty stomach under my watch. So, you may go now."

They nodded and walked out. Outside, they spotted Ruka. He had a very pale face and was clutching his stomach. He was groaning. They walked up to him.

"Hey, Ruka-pyon. What's the matter? You look sick." Mikan asked with a worried look.

"Isn't that obvious that he is sick, Polka-Dots?" Natsume asked coldly.

"Urusai, Natsume Hentai!"

Death glare are shot from the two alice's eyes.

"Will you guys stop it?" Ruka asked weakly. Mikan turned her attention to Ruka.

"What happened?"

"I had a bad stomach ache. I went to see the nurse. She said that it was food poisoning."

Natsume smirked.

"Must be that cake you gave him yesterday, Polka-Dots."

"I said shut up!" Mikan yelled.

More death glares.

"Shouldn't we stop this fight?" Sakura asked.

"This is not a fight." Ruka replied. "It's just a simple disagreement between these two."

Sakura sweatdropped.

"If that is a disagreement, I don't want to see their real fight."

Tomoyo smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Oh, yeah. We have not been introduced yet. I am Nogi Ruka, and you are?"

"I am Kinomoto Sakura. These are my friends Daidouji Tomoyo and Li Syaoran. I sit beside Mikan-chan, Tomoyo-Chan is beside Imai-chan and Li-kun is beside Hyuuga-kun."

Ruka didn't say anything.

'Isn't that where I sit? If Li-kun is sitting beside Natsume then where do I sit?' Ruka had a horrified look on his face. Sakura looked confused.

"Nogi-kun, Nogi-kun?" She asked waving her hands in front of him. He snapped out.

"Hai. Daijoubu."

"As I was saying, Tomoyo and I will be sharing rooms with Mikan-Chan and Imai-Chan. Whereas Li-kun will be sharing rooms with you and Hyuuga-kun." Sakura said with a smile on her face.

"Oh, really?" Ruka turned to Syaoran.

"So you are our new roommate. Narumi-sensei told us that we will be having two new roommates. So, I guess one of them will be you. Who's the other one?"

"Don't know." Syaoran answered. His arms are crossed and his eyes were closed.

'He acts just like Natsume-cold. Well, I am going to have two Natsumes sharing rooms with me this year.' And he sighed.

When the two bickering couple had stopped arguing, the group went to the canteen to eat. They were sitting in a group. Once they had their food on the table, they started eating while chatting amongst themselves. It was the girls that talked the most as the boys have their conversations in the same way, like this,

"…"

And then the other would reply,

"…"

And again this sequence is repeated,

"…"

"…"

It can go on and on and on. So it was no use talking. Then suddenly, Sakura stopped talking and had a horrified look plastered on her face as she looked down at her sling bag that was placed on the floor. It was unzipped and in it was a stuffed orange bear with small wings, feasting on one of Sakura's donuts.

"Hi, Sakura!"

"Kero-Chan!" She whispered with an angry tone in her voice. "How did you get here? You were supposed to be with my luggage."

"Hey, you don't expect me to stay in there forever, don't you? I nearly suffocated in there. Besides, I am hungry." Sakura was about to blow

Mikan, who was sitting beside her, noticed something strange about her friend and asked her,

"What's the matter?"

"Mikan-Chan, it's Kero-Chan. The creature I told you about. The guardians of the cards!"

"Really? Where?" Mikan blinked.

"Down there." She pointed down to her bag. Mikan saw the orange bear gulping away the last of the donut.

"Kawaii!" She squealed.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo who was sitting opposite her, chatting with Hotaru. Hotaru was persuading Tomoyo into joining her on her quest to blackmail others to gain rabbits.

"It's a tough life here in the Alice Academy. We have to use rabbits as money and one rabbit is enough to make a millionaire go broke. So, in order to gain money, we sell what we recorded to the students in the academy to gain rabbits." Hotaru explained.

"Really? I didn't know that my recordings are worth that much. Can you tell me more?" Tomoyo asked.

"Okay, the first thing you need to know is that the students here are craving for juicy stuff, like these." Hotaru showed Tomoyo a few of Ruka's pictures. "These will attract fan girls while pictures of cute girls like Kinomoto-San will attract fan boys."

"Is that so?" Tomoyo eyed Sakura and smiled evily. "Are there any more…"

Tomoyo is so engrossed with the conversation that she didn't notice her best friends pleading stares at her. Sakura sighed. Then, she smiled.

'Tomoyo-Chan's making new friends. Better not disturb her.' She thought. She turned to Mikan.

"Mikan, can you follow me to our room? I want Kero-Chan to be back at his rightful place and it is not here."

Mikan smiled like she always does.

"Sure. We have to make sure that nobody sees Kero-Chan, right? Got it." She nodded.

"Thanks." Sakura gave Mikan a grateful smile where it is replied by another smile.

"Ne, Kero-Chan. You better stay put. I am taking you back to my other luggage."

Keroberus groans.

Sakura zipped the bag and followed Mikan to their room. Upon reaching the room, Sakura unzipped her bag to find-no orange bear!

"KERO-CHAN!" Sakura bellowed.

Back to the canteen, with the boys,

Syaoran was sitting beside Natsume. Ruka had gone to the toilet again. Syaoran ate peacefully, half the time having his eyes closed, until the very last of his donut. He was going to use his fork and poke it but when he did, his fork went through nothing but hit hard on the solid plate.

"Huh?" He opened his eyes to see the orange bear with wings in the place of his donut. His tummy was big and he was patting it.

"What a great meal."

Keroberus noticed daggers shot at him and looked up.

"Oh, look what we have got here. It's the kid."

Now Syaoran's eyes are burning. He was radiating. But he kept his cool. Natsume noticed it but did not say anything.

"What did you say, you stuffed animal?"

"What's this?" Natsume finally asked.

"And who's this? Another 'little kid'?"Keroberus asked.

Natsume flared up.

"Nobody calls me 'little kid'." He said in a low voice. Veins popped out on his head.

The temperature in the room suddenly shot up, really fast.

"Hey, kid. Guess you found yourself a partner, am I right, little kid?" Kero said.

"That's it." Both of them slammed their fists on the table and got up. "You are done for!"

"Uh-oh" Keroberus quickly zoomed out of the canteen with the two boys chasing after him.

Keroberus flew out of the cafeteria and to the corridors. The two boys right on his tail.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NONOKO AND ANNA

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were walking along the corridor to get to the canteen and were chatting quite happily. Until something orange flew across their heads.

"Huh?"

They turned their heads.

"What was that?" Nonoko asked.

"I don't know. But was that a bear I saw?"

"Must be Ruka"

They turned to the front. A big gust of wind blew by them.

WHOOOSH

They turned their heads again.

"Wasn't that Hyuuga-kun and Li-kun?"

Sweatdrop

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KOKOROYOMI

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Homework done. Now, time to get some food."

He hummed and happy tune.

Some orange thing flew by followed by a big gust of wind.

Kokoroyomi stopped in his tracks. Then, he cracked up.

"WAHAHAHA…! Those two sure could lose some weight that way. Hope Kero-Chan is able to get away from them."

He was now rolling on the ground. Onlookers slowly backed away from him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SUMIRE

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Curse that Jinno-sensei for giving me a detention for scratching the tables. Doesn't he know that it's a cat's nature to go scratching things? Sigh."

She did not see Keroberus flew by her but obviously saw the two boys.

"STOP HIM!"

They shouted.

"Natsume-kun? Natsume-kun, you have finally come to me? Oh, I knew this day would come, the day where you would finally fall for me…"

She ran to them. Not knowing that that was a bad thing to do. Sumire was getting nearer to the two boys. She happily opened her hands out wide for a big hug. But the boys think otherwise and ran over her.

STEP.STEP.STEP.

"Natsume-kun, my love, where are you going?"

Sumire asked. Her eyes all swirly and was sprawled on the ground with two pairs of shoe markings on her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SAKURA AND MIKAN

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have to find him. He might cause havoc to the school. For all we know he may be chased around the school by teachers or something." Sakura said.

"Right." Mikan nodded in agreement.

"But how do we find him? This school is so big. It might take me days to even explore the entire school."

"And don't forget the forest." Mikan added.

"Oh no. What are we going to do now?"

"I know. Let's split up. This way we would be able to cover more ground."

"Right. Ikuyo." The two girls went their separate directions, calling Keroberus's name.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KEROBERUS, SYAORAN AND NATSUME

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keroberus flew into a corner and hid himself.

"Where is he?" The boys asked each other.

They looked at the directions. There were two directions to pick-right or left.

"This way!"

Syaoran pointed to the left while Natsume to the right.

"Fine, this way."

They pointed to the opposite direction. Then, they stared at each other and made a conclusion.

"Split up. You go this way and I go the other."

They said it at the exact same time, pointing at the opposite direction. Then, ran their separate ways.

"Whew. That was lucky."

Keroberus said and came out of his hiding spot. He decided to explore the school since he is new there and soon came to a T-junction where he was in the middle.

Then, he saw an angry Sakura running at him.

"KERO-CHAN!" She shouted. "GET BACK HERE!"

He looked at the other direction. Mikan was running towards him.

"Oh no, time to run." He flew to the direction where he think is safe to go. Wrong choice. He saw Syaoran running at him. He turned. Natsume was running at him and shouted,

"There he is. Get him!"

Keroberus stopped in his tracks. At 3 o' clock is Sakura, 6 o'clock is Mikan, 9 o'clock is Syaoran and at 12 o'clock is Natsume. He was cornered. They were nearing him.

Five feet…

Four feet…

Three feet…

Two feet…

"What do I do? What do I do?" Keroberus asked, surveying every direction.

One feet…

The four alice started to pounce at him. At this point, he quickly flew higher, away from their grasps.

BANG

When the dust subsided, a mountain was made. For the base was Natsume then Mikan, Syaoran and finally, at the top was Sakura.

"Oww…"

Keroberus stood on top of Sakura and did the peace sign.

"I win."

"Kero-Chan get off me!"

"Hey, stuffed animal. Get off her and lets us get down." Syaoran said.

"Will, ALL of you get off of me?" Natsume shouted.

Mikan's face was hidden.

"Mmm…Mmm…Mmm…." She said.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Mmm…Mmm…Mmm!" She said again. (I can't breathe!)

"WHAT?"

"…"

No answer.

CLICK

A blinding flash of light.

"Huh?"

They turned to the direction of the light.

"Imai…"

"Imai-Chan…"

Beside Hotaru was Tomoyo.

"So this picture will make lots of rabbits, too?" Tomoyo asked.

"Right."

"Wakarimasta"

"I am going to get you for this, Imai…" Natsume said.

Hotaru smirked. Tomoyo helped them up to their feet. When they got up, their feet were all wobbly. They had to hold on to each other to prevent from falling down. Mikan held on to Natsume while Sakura used Syaoran's shoulder.

CLICK

FLASH

All of them blinked. Including Hotaru. They turned towards the light source-Tomoyo.

"Great job, Tomoyo." Hotaru complimented.

"Thanks. I thought that that moment there between the four was cute and romantic. I just got to take a picture."

"You are learning fast." Hotaru complimented here again.

The boys were about to jump on them when suddenly Mikan fainted and Natsume gracefully caught her, just in time (aww…how romantic). She fainted from the lack of oxygen. While Sakura fell on top of Syaoran as soon as he let go of her.

"I think I sprained my ankle. I don't think I can walk." She said.

"Fine. I will carry you." Syaoran said.

"Th...thanks."

He piggy-back her. Natsume however did not say a word and carried Mikan bridal style.

"Stupid Polka-Dots." He cursed softly.

The boys carried the girls to the girls' room. Keroberus flew beside them. Tomoyo and Hotaru kept taking pictures along the way.

CLICK…

FLASH…

CLICK…

FLASH…

'These two…if I weren't carrying Polka-Dots with both my hands, I would have burnt the cameras to ashes.' Natsume thought.

Syaoran was cursing all the way.

Finally, they reached the room. Natsume and Syaoran put the girls they were carrying on their respective beds. Syaoran put Sakura on her bed, only to find that she had gone to sleep too.

Hotaru and Tomoyo said their thanks to the boys. Natsume and Syaoran quickly left the room and headed for their own. On the way, they met Ruka. He was smiling and there was colour back in his cheeks.

"I am back. I am feeling better now. So did I miss anything?"

"NO!" The two boys said it a little too fast.

"Huh?"

The three of them walked back to their dorms thinking of what an eventful day that day was.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, how was it? Was it funny? I hope it is. This chapter is supposed to be funny so if none of you think that it is not then maybe I am just not cut out to write funny fanfics. Sigh. I tried my best. Anyway please review.


	3. More new Students and cards from friends

Third chapter up. And oh, by the way, the song Tomoyo sang in the first chapter is called Tomo e which means 'To my friend' where Tomoyo sang the song with the choir in episode 37 of the anime.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR CCS.

Enjoy…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3. More new Students and cards from friends**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ring…!" Sakura, Tomoyo and Hotaru were awoken by the sound of Hotaru's chicken alarm.

"Rise and shine everybody. Time for your morning exercise!" It squealed. Immediately, the three girls stood up. The face of the clock on the chicken alarm changed to a mini television. There was a girl in it in wearing exercising outfits.

"One, two. One, two. The chicken counted. The girl in the TV screen started exercising. Sakura, Tomoyo and Hotaru followed automatically, half awake.

"Pweet…!" The chicken blew the whistle. "Exercise over. Time to brush your teeth and wash your face!" It said. "Pweet…! One, two. One, two." The three girls marched obediently to the bathroom and washed their faces.

"Now, change into your uniforms! Pweet…! One, two. One, two!" They changed into their academy uniforms. By then, they alert and very much awake.

"Wow, what a start! I am so fresh now. But, Imai-san, how do you wake up to this every morning?" Sakura asked her.

"Invention number xxxx," Hotaru changed into her professor outfit and was standing in front of a screen with a picture of the chicken alarm. "The chicken alarm is not only an alarm but also a mini TV and has its own voice. Good for morning exercises. Get your own chicken alarm for only 100 rabbits." She said in a monotone voice.

"Sugoi ne, Imai-san. I think that I am going to get one for my own too." She said then she thought of the time when she was still at home and was always waking up late. She will always go running downstairs only to be teased by her brother as 'kaijou'.

'Ahh… those were the days.' She thought to herself as those memories flooded her mind. 'I wonder what onii-chan is doing now.'

"Sakura-chan, let's get to class now." Tomoyo said.

"Hai!" She called out to her best friend. "Wait a minute. One two three." She pointed to Tomoyo, Hotaru and herself. "Why is it like we are missing somebody?" She put her finger on her chin as she started to think. Then, she snapped her fingers. "Hey Imai-san, where's Mikan-chan?"

"Still sleeping"

"Shouldn't we wake her up too?"

"Nothing can wake that baka up, watch." Hotaru poured a pail of cold water on the sleeping Mikan. The 'Zzzzz's were still there. Then, she took two huge cymbals and banged them together. Sakura and Tomoyo closed their ears. But the nullifying alice was still sound asleep. Hotaru then went out of the room and returned with a herd of rampaging elephants.

"Wah!" Screamed a shocked Sakura. "Where did these elephants come from?"

The ground shook as each elephant ran across the room and out of the room and school into the woods.

But still the girl slept through it. Sakura's mouth was opened agape but Tomoyo just smiled. They both had sweatdrops behind their heads.

"Sh…She is one heavy sleeper." Sakura said nervously. "And about those elephants, where did they come from?"

"…" Was her answer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruka was sleeping soundly until he felt something shaking him. He opened his eyes to find,

"HOTARU!" He screamed but not loud enough to wake his roommates. He calmed down. "Ho…How did you get in here?"

She took out a few pictures and waved them in front of Ruka. Ruka's eyeballs followed them. He tried to snatch them only to find that his hands and legs were tied up. Then, she placed the pictures at his throat like a knife.

"Call up a herd of elephants or these pictures will be on sale tomorrow." She said in her usual monotone voice.

"H…Hai!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of flashback

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's go." Hotaru said.

"But what about Mikan-chan?" Sakura asked.

"She will wake up, eventually."

They left the room.

The three girls went to class. Sakura fell asleep on her desk as she had never woken up this early before.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

30 minutes later

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wah…! I am late!" Screamed a frustrated Mikan.

"Why didn't Hotaru wake me up? She is such a meanie!" (She tried)

She got dressed and ran down the corridor only to bump into the famous Hyuuga Natsume.

"Watch where you are going, Strawberries!" Natsume shot at her.

"Shut up, hentai!"

"Whatever…"

"Humph…" She closed her eyes and turned her head away from him. Then, ran down the corridor to class.

"Baka youjo" Natsume said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Class session

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Class, we have a new student again today." Narumi said. He was dressed in a old

Victorian lady's suit.

"Again?"

"We have lots of students coming in to the academy this year."

"Who is it?"

Were his answers. Narumi nodded.

"You may come in."

A boy with glasses came in. He turned and faced the class. His eyes caught a certain black-haired girl sitting beside Hotaru. He smiled at her. Tomoyo smiled back.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, mina. I am Hiiragizawa Eriol. It is a pleasure to meet all of you."

"Mr. Hiiragizawa, would you please tell them of your alice."

"My alice includes reading the future and others."

"What is those other alices that you posses? Someone asked.

Eriol smiled.

"It's a secret."

The class looked at him suspiciously.

"You may sit beside Mr. Nogi. He is behind the boy who is reading the manga." Narumi said.

"Hai, sensei. Oh, and by the way, the dress suits you."

The class sweatdrops at this.

"Thanks, Mr. Hiiragizawa. Now, please take your seat." Narumi then proceeded to writing notes on the black board.

At this time, Sakura woke up. She stretched and yawns. Eriol caught sight of her and instead of walking to his seat, he went to Sakura. Sakura perked up.

"Eh, Eriol-kun, why are you here?"

He smiled.

"I am a transfer student."

"It's great to see you again."

Then, out of nowhere, Eriol draws out a bouquet of flowers and hands it to her. Sakura was shocked but accepts it. Syaoran, who was watching Eriol's every move, began to radiate with anger. Natsume noticed it and peeped away from his manga and towards the direction of where Syaoran was looking. When he saw a blushing Sakura accepting Eriol's flowers, he smirked.

'So, it's this new girl that made Li angry. I should have known.'

Natsume thought. He put his hand on Syaoran's shoulder to calm him down.

'Even I am not as bad as him.' He thought.

Eriol perked up to look at Mikan.

"And who is this lovely young lady?"

Sakura's blush faded. But Mikan started blushing. Natsume gripped onto Syaoran's shoulder.

"Oh, allow me to introduce. This is Sakura Mikan. She has the nullifying alice."

"Then, let me guess, 'Sakura' is your surname." Eriol said to Mikan.

"H…Hai!" Mikan blushed more.

Eriol handed a bouquet of flowers to her.

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl."

Mikan blushed even more.

"Hey, is it just me or is it getting hot in here?"

Syaoran asked. He looked at Natsume. He had fire in his eyes and fire burning from his head. He was looking down making his hair cover his face, but his eyes were shining from beneath his shadow. Syaoran sweatdropped. Natsume radiated so much that the whole class could feel it.

"Oh, it's so hot in here." Someone said.

"Yeah, I am so hot." Said another.

"Oh, you are so 'hot'!" The first person said cheekily.

"NO! Not that hot! As in 'today is very hot,' 'hot'!" The second reply, obviously a girl. "Not 'I am so hot,' 'hot'!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." The first one reply.

Eriol then got to his knees. He took Mikan's hand and kissed it. (Background-pink flowers) Mikan was blushing furiously now. Natsume began to produce fire without knowing it. And who was the first one to feel it?

"Huh? Fire?" Syaoran saw fire on his shoulder then, "Fire! Fire, fire, fire!" Syaoran exclaimed when he realised that his shoulder was getting roasted. Natsume snapped out and released his grip from Syaoran's shoulder.

Syaoran stood up and began to beat the fire with a cloth. He was the centre of attention now. Eriol and Mikan looked at him. Even Narumi turned his attention to him.

"Mr. Li, please calm down. Is there anything wrong?"

"Uh…Iie. Sensei. Gomenasai."

Narumi nodded then continued writing on the board.

Eriol moved away from Mikan and Sakura and walked towards his seat. All eyes were on him. When he passed Syaoran and Natsume, he received death glares that can kill a giant within miles away.

Eriol smirked.

"It's good to see you again, Li-kun. This would sure be a great year."

Suddenly, he went closer to Syaoran and whispered in his ear. His voice changed from the cheerful Eriol to a serious tone.

"Wouldn't it, Syaoran?"

Syaoran's eyes widen. He turned to his back but Eriol had already sat down at his respective seat and was talking to Ruka. Syaoran shrugged. He sat down. Natsume eyed him.

'What's up with him and that new boy?'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of class session

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eriol-kun, do you want me to show you around?" Mikan asked.

"Iie, Narumi-sensei had already taken me on a tour around the school just now."

"Ne, Eriol-kun why didn't you come to the academy with us yesterday?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, I was busy with something. Besides I only got the letter of application yesterday." He smiled.

Syaoran and Natsume starred at him, giving him death glares whenever they can.

"Ne, how are the others at school?" Sakura asked Eriol.

"They are fine. They are just depressed that they have four less students in their class, but they will get used to it." He replied with a smile. "Oh yeah, there are some greeting cards from them." Eriol took out a big package. He heaved it and put the package on the table, actually he dropped it. It fell and landed with a big 'BOOM'. Sakura sweatdropped.

"How did you manage to carry such a big package in your bag?"

Eriol smiled.

"It's a secret."

Sakura smiled too.

"Ok, then."

She tried to carry it.

"Eee…" She heaved it only to let the package fall to the ground and onto her legs. Her eyes widen. Her mouth opened to let out a scream. "Aah…!" The corridor outside echoed with her scream. "I…Itai!"

Syaoran neared her.

"Baka. You could have used the 'float card'."

"Oh yeah. You are right. Thanks Li-kun" She flashed him one of her kind smiles.

Syaoran blushed. He looked down to hide his overly red face.

"Hmm…but I would have to change it into a Sakura card before I use it." She thought out loud. "Never mind, Kero-chan will be happy when he finds out that I have changed another card."

"Hai. Sakura-chan. Wait a minute, while I get my camera-recorder out." Tomoyo said while searching in her bag.

Sakura sweatdraopped.

Tomoyo finally found her cam-recorder and pressed 'record'.

"You can start anytime you want now, Sakura-chan."

Sakura nodded. She took out her necklace.

"_RELEASE!"_

Her key grew longer and Sakura held on to it when it came to its right size. She then drew out a card and threw it in the air. It remained there, spinning.

"_The Card created by Clow, abandon your old form and reincarnate!  
Under the name of your new owner, Sakura..._

_FLOAT!"_

She placed her wand just below the card. The card stopped spinning and turned from red to pink.

"_Float,_

_change this package, that I can't lift,_

_let it float, above the ground._

_REALESE!"_

The package began radiating a pink aura. It floated above the ground. Sakura was overjoyed.

"Yata! I did it! And it is all thanks to you, Li-kun."

She held onto Syaoran's hands and began twirling him around.

"Arrr…!" Syaoran became dizzy and dizzy-er at every round then,

"What's with all this screaming?"

A voice asked.

Sakura let go of Syaoran who was flung onto the ground with swirly eyes.

"Hmm? This voice is so familiar. Where have I heard it before?"

Sakura perked up.

At the doorway stood a male teenagers.

"O…Onii-chan?"

"Hmm?" The teen looked down at Sakura then smirked,

"Ahh, if it isn't Ms. Kaijou. I should have known that all those screams were from the people that you tortured."

"Grrr…Onii-Chan!" She lifted up her leg to step on her brother's but he was too quick and Sakura ended up stomping on the solid ground.

"E…e…e…."She let out, enduring the pain her left foot was receiving for putting so much pressure into stomping the ground.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan." A voice said. Another teen with snow white hair appeared from behind the Sakura's brother.

"Yu...Yukito-san?"

Sakura blushed red.

Yukito turned to Sakura's brother.

"Really, Touya, you should stop picking on your younger sister."

"Humph…"

Then,

"TOUYA-KUN…!"

A high pitched voice squealed.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a teenage girl pounced onto Touya.

"Arrgh… Akizuki how did you find me!"

"I will follow you even to the end of the world." The girl said, still hugging Touya.

"Hey, Kinomoto-kun guess she really likes you."

Another voice said.

"Shut up, Andou."

Tsubasa appeared with Misaki.

"Tsubasa-sempai! Misaki-sempai!" Mikan squealed as she went to hug her favourite sempai.

"Oh, hi, Mikan-chan."

"Mikan-chan, who are they?" Sakura asked her.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Andou Tsubasa. I have the alice of Shadow manipulation."

"Huh?"

"Here, let me show you." Tsubasa's shadow grew longer towards-guess who. No, it's not Natsume. It's Touya!

Touya realized he couldn't move he look down at his shadow which was connected with Tsubasa's. He gave numerous death glares to the teen.

"Andou, how dare you…"

Tsubasa lifted his leg and Touya fell face down with Nakuru on top of him.

"Oww…Touya-kun that hurt." She said rubbing her sides.

"Get off me." Touya pushed the girl off him.

Yukito helped Touya and Nakuru up.

"How about you?" Sakura pointed to Misaki.

"I am Harada Misaki. I have the doppelganger alice." She said than many copies of herself appeared.

"Understand now?" They asked in unison.

Sakura nodded.

Then, Mikan pointed to Touya, Yukito and Naruku.

"Who are they?" She turned to Sakura.

"Umm…that brown-haired boy is my annoying brother, Kinomoto Touya. Ask him about his alice yourself."

"My alice is the ability to do things no one else can do…"

"Like what? Bully your own sister?" Sakura interrupted.

"Something like that." Touya smirked.

"Really?"

"Of course not, baka." Touya banged his fists on Sakura's head not able to believe his sister's stupidity.

"Something like being able to carry heavy objects and things like that."

"Oh I see."

Sakura looked at her package.

"Then, I shouldn't have used the float card."

"Baka"

Syaoran said.

"I am Tsukishiro Yukito. I have the alice of eating!"

"I am Akizuki Nakuru. My alice is…a secret."

"She said that to the class too."

Tsubasa said.

"Wait, all of you are in the same class?"

Sakura asked the group of teens.

They nodded in agreement.

"Oh I see."

"Oi, we are going to eat if all you are going to do is stand there."

Syaoran said to Sakura and walked out of the room with Natsume and Ruka.

"Wait up, Li-kun."

Sakura bowed to her sempais then she, Hotaru, Mikan and Tomoyo followed Syaoran, Natsume and Ruka to the canteen.

While eating, Sakura was sure to keep a bit of her food for Kero-chan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Sakura, Tomoyo, Hotaru and Mikan's room

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kero-chan, kero-chan. Wake up,wake up." Sakura shake the sleeping Keroberus. "Wake up or I will eat all this konyaku jelly."

"Konyaku jelly? Where? Where?" Keroberus stood up.

Sakura sighed and gave keroberus the jelly.

While Keroberus is eating, Sakura told him about her brother,Yukito and Nakuru.

"So, snow rabbit is here too?" Kerberus asked.

"KERO-CHAN! Don't call Yukito-san that!" She threw death glares at Keroberus.

"Oh, and Eriol-kun was also transferred to this academy."

Keroberus eyed her.

"You mean that strange boy?"

"Ne, Keru-chan, it's rude to call people strange."

"Hai, hai."Keroberus waved his hand.

'I better watch him.' Keroberus thought.

"Oh yeah, I changed the float card into a Sakura card today." Sakura said.

"Really? Ne, how many cards have you changed already?"

"Um…let's see, there's The Firey, The Song, The Sword, The Fly, The Erase, The sweet, The Lock, The Libra, The Sand, The Voice, The Change, The Wave, The Loop, The Windy and The Dash. So that will be fifteen. I have changed fifteen cards."

"No wonder you don't feel sleepy or dizzy anymore. Your power have increased a lot since last time."

"Emm…" Sakura smiled. "Yosh. Time to read the letters from my friends."

Sakura unwrapped the package. A big stack of cards stood in front of her. She took the first card.

"Ne, where is Hotaru, Mikan and Tomoyo?" Kero asked her.

"Umm…Imai-san and Tomoyo-Chan are in Imai-san's lab. They are building something. But Mikan-Chan…"

The door flew open. A gust of wind followed. The stack of cards flew and was scattered all around the room.

"Waah!" Sakura and Keroberus exclaimed.

"Stupid Natsume Hentai! Baka, Baka, BAKA!" Mikan screamed.

Sakura sweatdropped.

"What's wrong Mikan-Chan?"

"That Hentai saw my undies when I came out from the ladies."

Sakura sweatdropped more. She looked at the scattered cards and sighed.

"What happened here?" Mikan asked. "It seems like a hurricane just blew in."

"And that would be you." Keroberus pointed at Mikan.

"Me? I did this? NO! Guess I will have to tidy them up." Mikan exclaimed.

"I will help you." Sakura said picking up the cards.

"Are these the cards your friends gave you?"

"Emm…" Sakura nodded.

"You sure got a lot of friends."

Sakura smiled. She picked up the cards reading along the way.

"This is from Naoko." Keroberus picked up a card and read it. "_Hi Sakura, How is it at your new school?Hey you know what I read a new book it is about this young girl. She stayed back at school for additional classes one day but got lock in. Suddenly, she heard a cry as if someone was crying. She looked out the window and there she was the ghost of th-"_

"Arghh…" Mikan and Sakura cowered underneath a bed. "A ghost story! No! Don't read it anymore!"

Then, Keroberus picked up another card and read it.

"It says _'Hey Sakura, Rika here. Just want to wish you good luck in your new school. Oh yeah, remember the legend where if two people make teddy bears for each other and the recipients name them after their donors, the two will be a couple forever? I am not sure if you would have enough money to buy teddy bears here, so I sent you the materials needed for you to make your own teddy bear. PS: I sent you two sets of materials just in case. Hope to hear from you, Rika."_

Sakura crawled out from under the bed and took Rika's card from Keroberus. With the card there were two small bags. She opened one. In it were sewing kits and threads with different types of colours. Sakura smiled.

"Thanks, Rika-chan."

"Hey Sakura-chan, who is this from? Mikan asked, holding out a card

"Let me see."

She read the name.

"Yamazaki Takashi. Oh Yamazaki-kun. What did he write?"

Mikan dictated the card.

"_Hi, Sakura, just for your information, before the first academy was built, it used to be a prison where prisoners were tortured. But after some time, the prison was turned into a school where students can study and stay there as there were not enough schools and homes at that time. Hope this gives great information to you. Yamazaki."_

Sakura and Mikan laughed nervously.

"Really? I didn't know that."

Sakura picked another card.

"_Dear Sakura, this is Chiharu. Well, if you read Yamazaki's card, please ignore it. He just made the whole story up. Anyway good luck in your new school. Bye, Chiharu."_

Mikan and Sakura sweatdropped.

"It is not true?"

They were in a trance. Soon they snapped out and continued tidying the room before Tomoyo and Hotaru return.

Keroberus however ate his jelly happily and went back to sleep after that much to Sakura's disdain. The day went on peacefully.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like this chapter. Anyway please review.


	4. Memories of the past

Finally, I am done with this chapter. Sorry for not uploading it earlier. I had my end-year exams and also I wasn't allowed to the computer. Littledoggy and sistahs-2005 should know about this. I will TRY to update faster. But I am not promising anything. Anyway, enjoy…

DISCLAIMER: I do not own either Gakuen Alice or CCS.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**4. Memories of the past and loads of flashbacks**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Break time

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ne, ne, Ruka-pyon, why didn't Natsume hentai didn't attend today's class?"

Mikan asked. "I didn't even bump into him this morning."

"Yeah, Li-kun too."

Sakura said.

"Has that Hentai gone back into his habits in skipping classes again?"

Mikan asked. Ruka was about to answer her but was too late. "I knew it. That is so typical of him."

"Hmm…not for Syaoran."

Sakura said, putting her chin on her finger in deep thought. "Syaoran never skips class when we were in still in Tomoeda. That is not like him."

The two girls turned to face the animal pheromone user.

"Why?"

They asked in unison.

"Umm…it is because …"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruka, Syaoran and Natsume just had their dinner and are walking back to their dormitory. They reached their room and opened to door. As soon as the door swung opened,

"WAAAAH"

A scream. (More like two)

In front of them was Eriol. He was beside the four poster bed that had been empty for the past few days. Natsume and Syaoran were petrified. However Natsume managed to cover up his shock perfectly but Syaoran went backwards till he hit the wall and pointed at Eriol.

"You, what are you doing here? Go back to where you came from. Shoo, shoo."

Syaoran waved his hands, gesturing him to get out.

"Hey, that's no way to treat your new roommate."

Eriol replied with a smile.

"Roommate?"

Syaoran and Natsume asked, blinking.

"Hai. Roommate."

Eriol repeated. Then, there was silence as Syaoran and Natsume slowly took in Eriol's words. Then…

"NANI?!"

Once again the air is filled with screams.

"Didn't Ruka-kun tell you?"

"Ruka?"

The two boys eyed Ruka. Ruka sweatdropped.

"So, Ruka is there something you didn't or FORGOT to tell us?"

Ruka laughed nervously. He totally forgot about telling them.

"Umm…err…SURPRISE!"

Syaoran and Natsume sighed, then, averted their attention from him and back to Eriol. They started staring daggers at him, again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of flashback

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…They must have gone to see Narumi-sensei about their new roommate."

Question marks formed above the two clueless girls' heads.

"Then, who is your new roommate?"

Sakura asked.

"Hiiragizawa-kun"

"Oh…then the four of you must be having a really good time staying together."

Ruka sweatdropped.

"Uh, not quite."

The memory of being shot dead by glares of his best friend and his partner still lingers in his mind. He also cannot forget all the shouting they had had in choosing who is going to sleep on which bed. (The empty bed is between Syaoran's and Natsume's bed.) He didn't really get much sleep last night.

Just then, the door to the cafeteria swung open. Syaoran and Natsume walked boldly in.

"Oh, here they are."

Mikan said. Sakura nodded in agreement. Then, she and Mikan shouted to the two boys.

"Natsume/ Li-kun! Over here!"

The two boys perked up. They spotted the two girls who were waving at them. Upon seeing this, Syaoran begin to blush whereas Natsume closed his eyes. He had an irritated face on. They made their way to the girls and took their seats.

"So, how did it go?"

Ruka asked.

"That bastard Narumi said that it would be nice for us to have Hiiragizawa as company as he and Narumi have a lot in common and that Hiiragizawa would remind us of himself, as if. At least he got the part about Hiiragizawa and himself are alike right-they are complete idiots."

Natsume said gruffly, folding his arms.

Again there were question marks above Mikan and Sakura's heads. Ruka stood up and excused himself.

"Gomen. The animals are calling. I have to go see them."

His four friends nodded and Ruka walked out of the canteen.

Just then, the mail robot barged into the door.

"Mail has arrived! Mail has arrived!"

It said it its robotic voice. It started to call the names of the students who had mails sent to them.

"Takagi-kun, Tanaka-chan, Ueno-chan, Sato-kun…"

Mikan crossed her fingers.

"Please let me get jii-chan's letter, please let me get jii-chan's letter!"

She prayed softly.

"Sakura-chan."

The robot called out.

Mikan, who was too engrossed in her prayers, did not hear her name being called. Natsume, however, felt irritated at this and kicked her chair.

Mikan fell from her chair from the intense force that Natsume has inflicted at her chair.

"What's wrong with you?"

Mikan stared angrily at him, rubbing her sides.

"Oi, polka-dots, your name is being called."

"Huh?"

She got up and quickly ran to the robot to receive her letter and ran back, tears in her eyes. She stared at the letter unbelievingly.

'Jii-chan wrote a letter to me?'

"Mikan-chan, daijoubu?"

Sakura waved her hand in front of her friend. Mikan snapped out.

"Emm…daijoubu."

"Who is it from?"

"My jii-chan."

"Oh…"

Sakura looked at the address of the letter.

"Where does he live?"

"In a small village near Kyoto."

Sakura's eyes sparkled.

"Hoe! I used to live somewhere there too!"

"Really?"

'Maybe Sakura-chan also lived in the same village as me before.'

Mikan thought hopefully.

"Emm…my father told me that my mother loved the countryside very much and asked to live there and since my mother is from Kyoto, we moved to a village near her hometown. That was before she died."

Sakura looked down.

"Oh, I am sorry."

"Iie. Daijoubu."

"So, what is the name of your village?"

"I don't know. I was very young that time, about three or four. When my mother died, we moved to another place as Dad found a job there."

"Oh, I see."

Her voice was filled with disappointment. She had really hoped that Sakura also originated from the same village as her.

Natsume had his nose behind his manga but was listening to their conversation the whole time.

'A village near Kyoto?'

He thought.

'It sounds familiar. Have I been there before?'

"Although I don't remember the village name, but I still remember a few things there. I remember that it is very peaceful there. It is like a paradise of lush greenery. So serene and quiet."

Sakura said. She closed her eyes as she tried to picture the scene. She opened her eyes and looked at Syaoran. Syaoran blushed red.

"Ne, Li-kun, have you ever been to the countryside before?"

"A-Ah…yes."

He looked away from here.

"I was very young at that time. My family wanted a vacation to run away from the busy life of the city. They wanted to go to a countryside and since my family has not been to Japan before, so they chose a place somewhere in Japan."

"So, this wasn't your first time here in Japan. You have been here before.

Sakura looked at him and smiled.

"H-Hai."

He stammered. He blushed harder.

"So, Sakura-chan, what else do you remember about the village?"

Mikan asked. She was very desperate to find more clues about Sakura's village.

"Emm…"

She put her chin on her finger.

"Not much though."

"Ohh…"

"But I do remember this particular incident."

"Hmm?"

Mikan put her elbows on the table and her chin cupped in her hands and looked at Sakura, ready to hear her story.

"It was a long time ago. I think I was three at that time. My house is near the forest and in this forest there is a field filled with beautiful flowers. I loved to go there to pick flowers. It started one day…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's Flashback

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ne, oto-san."

"Nani, Sakura-chan?"

Oto-san asked.

"Today's oka-san's birthday isn't it?"

"Hai."

"What are we going to give her?"

Oto-san bent down and smiled at me.

"I don't know. Does Sakura-chan have any good suggestions?"

I put my chin on my finger and started to think, really hard.

"Emm…"

Then, something hit me.

"Ne, Oto-san, does oka-san like flowers?"

"Iie…"

"Ohh…"

I was disappointed.

"..she **loves** them."

Oto-san said.

My face brightened again.

"Then, can I go to pick flowers for oka-san in the field?"

"Sure. But make sure that you don't wander off too far and come back early, okay."

"Hai!"

I nod my head and ran to the field. To my surprise, there was a girl in the middle of the field. She had brown hair and her hair was tied up in two ponytails at each side of her head. I approached her and tapped on her back. She jumped with a start. I smiled at her.

"Hello. Are you picking flowers too?"

"H-hai."

She stammered.

I bent down beside her and pick a few flowers.

"The flowers here are beautiful, aren't they?"

"Emm…"

She replied.

I turned to her.

"What's your name?"

"Me? People call me by different names. Sometimes they would say my name with a 'san' at the back and other times a 'chan'. I wonder why."

I made a face.

"Then, what do most people call you?"

"Sakura-chan."

"Hontoni? That's my name too!"

"Really?"

"Hai."

We continued talking and picking the flowers of our choice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Flashback

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The girl I met said that most people called her 'Sakura-chan' but I am not sure if it is her first name or surname."

Mikan's eyes widened. _'Why does this sounds so familiar to me?'_

Sakura continued her story…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's Flashback

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ne, Sakura-chan."

"Nani, Sakura-chan?"

We giggled.

"It's so strange to call other people who have the same name as yourself."

Mikan said.

"Emm…it's like we are calling ourselves."

Then, my stomach started to growl. I blush in embarrassment. Sakura-chan looked at me.

"Are you hungry?"

I nodded. She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a big candy bar.

"Here, have it."

"Iie!"

I shock my head vigorously.

"I can't take it. That is your food for later, right? If I take it then what about you?"

"Daijoubu. I want you to have it."

She said and pushed the candy bar into my hands. I couldn't help but feel guilty. Then, I had an idea.

"I know. Let's share it, then."

She looked at me then smiled.

"Okay."

I broke the bar into half and gave one to Sakura-chan. She accepted it happily. I bit my bar little by little, not wanting to finish all in one bite. Sakura-chan looked at me and smiled.

"Don't worry. I have plenty more."

She patted her pockets which were bulging. I could tell that she loved candy bars a lot. Either that or she had sneaked them away. I smiled.

Suddenly, there was a loud roar. Birds flew away from the treetops. We turned to the direction of the roar. Somewhere beneath those trees, we saw a blur shadowy figure. Slowly, it became bigger and bigger.

Finally, it was out under the sunshine and we can see its features more clearly. It was a big brown bear! It started coming towards us. We were both petrified and did not dare move. Our legs were shaking more at every step the bear took to reach us. I got to my senses and held Sakura-chan's wrist.

"RUN!"

I shouted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback interrupted

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I remember now!"

Mikan stood up, excited.

"The girl you met in the woods, Sakura-chan is…ME!"

All eyes were on her. Mikan blushed and sat down.

"I remember seeing that bear. I remembered that you held my hand and told me to run…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan's Flashback

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We ran into the forest, the bear hot on our tail. We didn't know where to go. We only want to get away from the bear. We ran till we reached a cliff. We looked down. It was a 10 metre drop to the ground. The bear finally reached us. We were trapped! I hugged Sakura-chan. We trembled.

Suddenly, out of the blues, two boys stood in front of us. From the size of them, I can safely say that they were also at the same age as us. One had chestnut coloured hair and had features of a Chinese. The other had astonishing purple hair. They stood protectively in front of us.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Flashback

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume and Syaoran eyes widen.

'That incident, I was there!'

Syaoran thought and started thinking back to his younger childhood days.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran's Flashback

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wei, do I still need to do my training here?"

"Hai, Syaoran-sama. That is your mother's orders."

I sighed.

"Then, I will be in the forest training."

"Do you need me to follow you?"

"Daijoubu. I want to try training on my own. Besides, there are no fierce animals in this forest. That's what mother said and mother has come to this forest many times before. After all, I do know how to defend myself from animals. So don't worry."

"Alright then. But be careful."

Wei said. He still had a worried face.

"Hai."

I said and walked into the forest. In the forest, I was searching for a clearing so that I can train my martial arts skills, when something bumped into me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Flashback

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I remember now. My village is near Kyoto. I and another boy were the ones that protected polka dots and Kinomoto. How can I forget?'

Natsume slapped himself mentally.

This incident happened so long ago that its memory would have been wiped out from his head if the girls hadn't brought the thing up. At that time, he was so young, so naïve, so innocent, so…happy. It was before his whole village was wiped out, before he found out of his valuable power… before he shut himself from the whole world.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume's Flashback

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Natsume-kun, where are you going?"

Oka-san asked.

"Can I take a walk in the forest for a while, Oka-san?"

"Hmm…"

Oka-san closed her eyes, deep in thought.

"Please….?"

I made those puppy eyes that Oka-san is vulnerable towards. She can never resist it which gives me the advantage whenever I want. Oka-san looked at my face, eyes glistering as if admiring how cute I was and sighed.

"Fine. But don't go to far, ya?"

"Yatta!"

I jumped and put my fist in the air.

"Then, can I bring little sis, too?"

"That, I won't let. You know well enough that she isn't old enough to go into the forest let alone with only you as her guardian. I will absolutely not allow it."

I looked down in shame.

"Hai."

I replied softly.

"Well, off you go now. And remember to never go in too deep into the forest, okay?"

My face brightened.

"Hai!"

I went into the forest, searching for something interesting to do. I had my eyes glued to the ground as Oka-san told me to stay on the path and not wonder away. Suddenly, I bumped into something, or rather someone.

"Ow!"

We said. I rubbed my nose, he however rubbed his back.

"Gomenasai. I wasn't looking at where I was going."

"It's okay."

That person replied. I looked at him. He had chestnut brown hair and the same goes for his eyes. He is about the same age as me but he doesn't look like people around here.

"What were you doing walking with your eyes shut? You might get hurt."

"I wasn't walking with my eyes closed!"

I argue back when suddenly a high pitched scream filled the air.

We looked around.

"It sounded like it came from that direction."

I said. I turned and ran. He followed. We followed the scream till we reached a cliff. At the very edge of the cliff, are two girls. Both are terrified and were hugging each other, trembling. In front of them, was a big bear. It was moving towards them. Without wasting any time I lunged in front of the girls. The other boy did the same.

"Run!"

I said to them.

The girls nodded and sprinted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback interrupted

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Natsume? Natsume?"

Mikan shook him. Natsume snapped out of his day dream.

"Nani?"

Natsume replied coldly.

"Hey, what's with that attitude? I was just asking if you are okay or not. You practically shouted 'RUN!' to the entire canteen!"

She turned away, dejected.

Natsume went stiff when he heard this.

'I-I did?'

He thought and looked around. Everyone was staring at him. But being the Natsume he is, he remained his composure and glared at everyone with the 'what-are-you-looking-at' look. Everyone quickly removed their gaze from him and returned to what they were doing, terrified.

Mikan ignored Natsume's glare and turned to Sakura.

"Hey remember how we got away from that big, scary bear?"

"Emm…"

Sakura nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's Flashback

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We followed what the auburn haired boy told us to and ran. For some reason the bear ignored the boys and started chasing us. I tripped and fell. The candy bar in my hands slipped. Sakura-chan quickly helped me to my feet and we continued to run. But after a few feet, we looked back. The bear stopped chasing us and is sniffing at the candy bar I dropped. Then, it munched down the bar.

The bear then stood up and slowly crawled towards us, sniffing the air. I put two and two together and ask Sakura-chan for more candy. Sakura-chan took out a candy bar from her pocket and gave it to me. I threw the candy bar to the bear. It caught the bar and happily ate it. Sakura-chan saw what I was doing and neared the bear.

"Matte, Sakura-chan!"

"Daijoubu."

Sakura-chan assured me and took out a candy bar from her pocket. The bear sniffed the bar eagerly. Sakura-chan held the bar high in the air. The bear followed. As soon as it is going to bite it, Sakura-chan quickly swayed her hand to another side and the bear would follow the bar. It was as though the bear is hypnotised by the bar. Left then right then up again. I sweatdropped at this.

Just then, the two boys that had protected us just now came running to us. They too sweatdropped at the awkward scene that Sakura-chan is making. Soon, Sakura-chan gave all her bars to the bear until she was left with only one candy bar to 'hypnotise' the bear. She threw it to the bear. Unfortunately, she threw it with such immense force that it went flying into the deep forest. The bear followed it like a dog chasing a bone.

Sakura-chan put her hands in her pocket and gasped. Then, she pulled out the inside of her pocket and cried.

"I have no more candy left! And I am hungry."

She sobbed. I walked up to her and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Daijoubu."

Just then, the purple haired boy walked up to us. He pulled out a chocolate from his pocket.

"Here, take it. Please stop crying. You look better when you are smiling."

That stopped Sakura-chan from crying and she cheered up.

The other boy came up to me.

"Daijoubu?"

"Emm."

I nodded and smiled at him.

"Yokata."

He smiled. I gasped. His smile is so…so charming. I didn't get the chance to see him smile when we were dealing with that bear just now, but now, seeing him smile soothes my heart. I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts. I invited Sakura-chan, the purple haired boy and this boy back to the field to play. We had such a great time playing that I almost forgot to check the time. It was late and also time for me to go back. I said my goodbyes to my new found friends and went back home. But I never saw any of them ever again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback interrupted

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I remember that you cried because you used up all of your candy. I tried to calm you down but I couldn't. Until that purple haired boy had to help."

Sakura said. Mikan blushed.

"I-I was young at that time. I didn't even know what was happening. I was barely five! You can't blame me for crying."

She defended herself.

"You are an idiot at young age and you still are."

Natsume said.

"NANI?"

"Ne, Mikan-chan, at that time we had such a good time playing that we forgot to ask for the boys' names. I wonder who they were."

"Well, it's certainly NOT Natsume."

Mikan huffed angrily.

"That boy is much, much nicer than this Hentai here."

Natsume twitched an eyebrow.

Just then, the academy bell rang, signalling the start of another period of studying.

"Hoe! Break time's over already? But I haven't finished my food yet. Come to think of it I haven't even touched my food yet! HOE!"

Sakura cupped her cheeks and looked at her food.

"Me too!"

Mikan replied.

"That's what you get for telling stupid stories about your past during break time."

Natsume said, coldly. He wanted to get her for what she had said just now.

"Humph."

Was all Mikan can say as she turned away from him.

Sakura quickly munch down her food and drank her milk (Remember that Sakura has this thing for eating fast? Yeah she still has it). Her mouth was full of food.

"Mi'm dome." (I'm done.)

She said.

Syaoran looked at her.

"Here drink more water."

He handed her a glass of water. She gulped it down.

"Ahh…Arigato Li-kun."

She smiled at him. He blushed.

Touya was standing behind her.

"Oh, I see that you are still a Kaijou, eating so many things at once. I wonder how many people you have eaten."

Sakura turned to him.

"NANI!"

And stomped his feet, again she missed and was enduring the pain. Touya looked at Syaoran and both of them exchanged glares.

"Touya!"

Yukito called from the crowd of people walking out of the canteen.

"Ikuyo!"

Touya nodded and walked towards Yukito but not before giving Syaoran one more glare.

Soon, the canteen was left empty save for the robot that monitors the canteen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotaru's lab

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, the four of them have met before."

Hotaru said in her usual monotone voice.

"Emm…it seems so."

Tomoyo agreed. They were standing in front of a huge screen. The screen was divided into four and each of them is showing either Syaoran, Sakura, Natsume or Mikan. Hotaru turned into her professor form.

"Invention no. xxxx. Comes with a screen and stickers. Stick the stickers in the person's ear and forehead. The forehead stickers have the ability to record voices and videos. The ear stickers when stuck in a person's ear can transmit memories and thoughts of that person into the screen. Very handy as the stickers are transparent, making it hard for anyone from one feet away to detect it. Get your own set at a discount of 5 of its original prize of 2000 rabbits."

"This invention of yours is great."

Tomoyo said.

"But how did you stick the stickers onto Li-kun and Hyuuga-kun?"

"I've got Hiiragizawa-kun to help."

"Oh, Hiiragizawa-kun."

She blushed.

"With this video and recording, we could make hundreds maybe millions out of it."

Hotaru continued. Her eyes became the shape of money signs.

"Yes. And I would be able to edit and watch it everyday."

Tomoyo said, her eyes glistening.

Then, the two girls laughed, or maybe just Tomoyo.

"Ohohohohoho…."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I made up the place where Mikan and her grandfather lives. If anyone knows the exact location please tell me so that I can make changes to the story. Thanks. Please R&R.


	5. The card That Went Wild

Yay! School holidays are here. I can finally focus on my fanfics. Sorry everyone for the late update. I got too caught up with school work. Please forgive me.

DISCLAIMER: If I own Gakuen Alice and Card captor Sakura, I wouldn't even be writing this.

Enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**5. The card that went wild.**

Sakura sat at her desk. Her three roommates are asleep but for some reason, she wasn't the least sleepy. Her heart was filled with worries and sadness. Sakura looked at her collection of newly changed Sakura Cards then she looked at the cards next to them. The Clow Cards were all in a pile, dull and lifeless. Sakura sighed.

"_The Clow cards will lose all their energy if they are not changed into Sakura Cards quick. In another words, they will become normal cards."_

Her orange bear-guardian said before. She let out a big sigh again. Sakura loved all her friends dearly more particularly, the cards. She did not want to lose any of them since they had helped her in her role of the cardcaptor.

"_They are losing their source of energy - Clow Reed's magic. Sakura, with your own power you will have to change them into Sakura Cards so that they will have a new source of energy – yours._

Sakura didn't mind the cards feeding off her magic and it's not like she didn't want to change all the cards into Sakura Cards. She even risks all her strength, not to mention her life when she tried to change at least ten of the Clow Cards at once. She nearly succeeds but still lacked power and in turn scared off 'The Dash' which possessed Touya's bicycle and Sakura, although tired from using too much energy from before, had to give chase. With the help from Syaoran and her caring nature, she was able to calm the card down and eventually changed it into a Sakura Card.

"_The Cards are not meant to be used that way. They can only be used when they are really needed and if this regulation is neglected, then the user of the card will then be forced to use maximum amount of magic, thus making the user weak. Besides, you do not have enough power to change them all into Sakura Cards at once."_

Sakura remembered the scolding she got from her orange guardian that following night. She sighed again as she remembered the rule she must obey in order to use the cards. She starts thinking back at all the mysterious events that had happened recently in Tomoeda. All of those events are linked to magic and with those events happening, Sakura was forced to change some of her cards. But now in the Alice academy, she wasn't sure whether she would even get the chance to use the cards. If this keeps up then she may never be able to change them. She sighed again.

"I wonder if those strange events are still happening."

Sakura thought out loud. From all the letters she received from her fellow classmates, it seems that everything is back to normal at her hometown. The drawer of her desk slid open and a very sleepy Kero-chan flew out. Sakura had moved all the contents of the drawer of her previous desk at her home that was once home to her stuffed-bear-look-alike guardian and had it moved to the drawer of this desk. The guardian floated towards Sakura.

"Can't sleep?"

Sakura closed her eyes and shook her head, a frown forming on her lips.

"Are you thinking about the Clow cards?"

"Emm…"

She nodded.

"Daijoubu."

Kero said and pat his mistress's back.

"When the time comes, you will sure be able to transform all of them back."

Sakura concentrated her eyes on the floor.

"Datte…"

But she was silenced by Kero. He went to her face and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I believe that you can do anything."

Sakura smiled.

"Emm… zettai, zettai daijoubu."

She said. She returned to her bed and kero returned to his drawer. Sakura smiled and whispered,

"Arigato, Kero-chan."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MORNING

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today for some reason, Kinomoto Sakura couldn't wake up from the annoying alarm of Hotaru's chicken alarm. Instead, she slept right through it with another one of her roommates, Sakura Mikan.

Their other two roommates, Daidouji Tomoyo and Imai Hotaru left early as they had to check on their new invention. Hotaru has the innovation alice which gives her the ability to invent things and as for Tomoyo, she had countless experience with machines and technology as her mother owns a Toy shop and Tomoyo is always showered with the latest technology.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"OH, NO! I AM LATE!"

A very loud shrill echoed through the corridors. Mikan frantically got up from her bed and proceeded to the bathroom.

"Umm…will you keep it down?"

Sakura called from beneath the covers.

Mikan jumped.

"Sakura-chan?"

Mikan stared at the girl. Usually, Mikan would be the only one to wake up at that certain time every day as her other three roommates would have already reached class, but now seeing the brunette under the covers with no intention of getting up shocked her.

"Sakura-chan, it's time to get up or we will be late for class."

This made Sakura jump.

"What time is it?"

She reached over for the clock.

"Oh, no…we only have five minutes left."

She looked up at Mikan.

"I don't think we will make it."

"Never mind that already. Quick, let's get changed and get to class. Better late than never they always say."

Mikan said.

Sakura nodded in agreement. Just then the academy bell rang.

"We have to hurry."

"Hai!"

When the two girls had finished dressing and are almost done with their hair, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in"

They chimed. Hiiragizawa Eriol walked into the room, a smile on his face.

"Ohayo."

He greeted them.

"Eh, Eriol-kun? What are you doing here?"

Sakura asked.

"You two are late. So, Narumi-sensei asked me to call the both of you to class."

"Ah, gomen. Chotto matte while we prepare ourselves."

Mikan said.

Eriol nodded and the two girls disappeared into the bathroom, fixing their hair. Eriol made his way to Sakura's table where the cards lay in two piles-Sakura Cards and Clow Cards. He smiled.

"Hello, my old friends."

He said in a low and mature voice. He picked up a Sakura Card.

"Gomen nasai, Sakura-chan but I guess I would have to borrow this for a while."

He whispered and slipped the card into his pocket.

"Yosh, let's go."

Eriol turned around and saw the two girls with fists in the air. He smiled.

"Hai. Ikuyo."

They reached the front of the classroom. Narumi's non-stop chattering can be heard through the closed door. Being the gentleman that he is, Eriol courteously knocked on the door. Narumi's voice can no longer be heard.

"Come in"

Narumi said. They went in. After apologizing for being late, they went back to their seats. Just then, the bell rang, signalizing the end of the lesson.

"Alright, class. It's now your PE lessons. Quickly get to the gym."

Naumi said before exiting the class.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PE Lessons

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The students of Class B are all sitting before their teacher at the field.

"Attention, class. I have a very important announcement to make. This year in the Alice Academy, we will be having a very special event namely Sports Day."

There were a lot of whisperings after the teacher said that.

"What's that, sensei?"

Someone asked.

"It's a day where students from all the classes compete against each other for the grand prize-the Alice Sports Cup."

More chattering. The teacher continued.

"There will be events like high jump, track racing, long jump and cross-country race."

Sakura's face lit up when she heard that. When she was in Tomoeda, her most favourite day of the year will be the annual sports day where she will be able to show off her athletic skills. Sakura's family, the Kinomotos, are well known to be good athletics. Besides her mother, her father and brother are very active in sports and so is she. She just couldn't wait for that day to come.

"So today, I will be picking representatives to compete for the events. Another reminder-there will be no use of any type of alice during this event. The Sports Day is held to bring out the bests of the students in the academy physically and not with your alices. If you are caught cheating with your alice then you will be sent to detention and your daily allowance will be on hold."

The class broke into a long groan.

"Alright, first off all, I would like to have the names of those interested in joining the cheerleading squad and basketball team."

Sakura and Mikan quickly put up her hand when they heard the word 'cheerleading'.

"Cheerleading"

They replied happily. Syaoran and Natsume also raised their hand in attempt to join the basketball team of the class.

"Basketball"

They said with no expression. Among the others who also raised their hand are Sumire and her gang of girls for cheerleading and for basketball are Natsume's gang and Eriol. The others weren't really interested. The teacher nodded.

"Come to the gym during break time tomorrow for your auditions."

He said as he ticked their names on his name list.

"Right. Now let's start with the track racing."

The students took their positions and waited patiently for the whistle.

In three

Two

One

PWEET!!!

The students sprinted across the track.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Break time

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume and Mikan walked side by side along the corridor. If it wasn't for that stupid partner thing, they wouldn't even be seeing each other outside from class. They are now heading towards the academy's library to do a little research on their topic-William Shakespeare. The silence between is broken with Mikan's famous whining.

"Narumi-sensei shouldn't have been so strict with us. Giving us a project that needs to be handed in one day after it has been given is totally impossible."

Mikan whined.

"Impossible would be an understatement."

Natsume said gruffly.

Silence engulfed them again. The atmosphere was heavy. But both are comfortable and grateful with the silence between them. Just then, Mikan saw an attractive looking card on the floor. She stopped and looked at the card. It was red and has a crescent and a sun pattern. Mikan stared in awe as she continued to admire the card.

"The pattern on this card is very familiar."

She thought for awhile.

"I know! It looks like the card that Sakura used to move that heavy box last time. But somehow this looks a little different from the card she used. Oh, right! Her card is pink instead of red and there is a pattern of a star instead."

She turned the card around. There was a picture of a sword bound by chains. Below the picture, the words 'The Sword' were printed.

Natsume, noticing the absence of his partner turned back and walk towards Mikan.

"Oi, polka-dots. Stop dilly-dallying around and let's go. Break time is almost over."

He neared the brunette. Mikan tried to pronounce the words stated below the picture of the sword.

"S-S-Suh-ord-deh"

Natsume looked at the card then at the girl; his eyes wide open from shock.

"Idiot! You are twelve and you still don't know how to pronounce the words, S-W-O-R-D? You are ridiculous!"

"Well then, if you are so smart then why not you TEACH me how to pronounce it, Mr-oh-so-clever-Natsume!"

Mikan countered. Her face flushed with anger.

"My pleasure."

He pointed at the word.

"This is sword, suh-word. Pronounce the 'w' as well. Understand?"

With that, Natsume walked away. Mikan glared at him.

"Well, THANK YOU, Smart-Alex!"

She shouted at him. Natsume merely waved it away. Mikan averted her attention back to the card.

"Sword!"

She said it, loud and clear. When he heard her say that, Natsume called her without looking back at her,

"Hey, polka-dots, we are done with your pronunciation problem. Now, stop stalling and let's go."

He expected the girl to run to him and apologize. Then, he would continue teasing her about her bad pronunciation. But when she didn't, he turned to her. What he saw shocked him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Syaoran

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Syaoran were sitting at a table in the cafeteria, eating. After eating, they planned to head to the library to do research for the project Narumi gave them.

"Ne, ne, Li-kun, it's a good thing Narumi-sensei paired us up, right? We know each other quite well already."

Sakura asked cheerfully

"Ahh."

The heir of the Li clan said as his cheeks went red.

"Where is Daidouji-san? She is always with you. Where is she now?"

He asked her, trying to start a conversation.

"Oh, she is one step ahead of us. She has already gone to the library to work on the project with her partner."

"Who is she paired with?"

"Eriol-kun."

Syaoran twitched when Sakura said that. Sakura already called Eriol by his first name and him only by his surname. This really irked Syaoran to his senses. Just then, he felt the familiar presence and aura of both a card and Clow Reed. He looked at Sakura. It seems like she felt it too. He nodded. She nodded back.

"Let's go."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume and Mikan

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The card Mikan was holding, was giving out a red aura. The aura then slowly engulfed her, and then a bright light blinded him. When Natsume was able to see again, Mikan was emitting a dark aura. She was looking down and her bangs are covering her eyes so he can't see them. But Natsume knew that those eyes are no longer the cheerful and happy eyes, but cold ones. She still had the card in her hands. Natsume neared her.

"Oi, polka-dots, what's wrong?"

For the first time after she was engulfed with the aura, Mikan looked up at him. He felt a pang when he saw the eyes of the girl. They were dull and lifeless. The stare she gave him was a cold one even colder than that of his own and Natsume was not happy with that. He continued to her.

The dark Mikan took one step back. The card she was holding glowed brighter till he can't even see the card, only the shape of it and the light it emitted. Slowly, it changed its shape, taking the form of a sword. Dark Mikan held the sword with both hands and took on a defensive stance. Natsume stopped short.

"N-nani?"

Dark Mikan started running towards him, both hands holding the sword. When she was near enough, she pulled the sword down on him, threatening to slash him into half, but Natsume's experience from his previous missions won't let her do so. He leapt away before the sword came crashing down on him. The sword came into contact with the wall. It made a big hole at the wall, revealing the academy's science garden. (a/n: Does the academy has it's own Science garden? O,o)

"What the…? Mikan doesn't know any martial arts. More so, she doesn't have that kind of immense power. What's going on?"

Natsume said.

Dark Mikan turned to him. She held the sword in front of her then she moved the sword with both hands to her left side and charged towards Natsume. She then swayed the sword across Natsume. Once again, Natsume jumped away in the nick of time with great speed, but this time he decided to take the fight outside so that no more damages are done to the academy's buildings.

The dark girl followed the black cat. She jumped up into the air, the sword pointing directly at the running kuro neko as she fell towards him. By instinct and without even thinking, Natsume turned to face her and kicked her towards a tree.

"Kuso."

He cursed. He mentally scolded himself. He didn't want to hurt her. He just wants her to stop but he did it without even thinking.

'Now she WILL get hurt. And it's all MY fault.'

He thought.

Mikan, however, thought differently. With great reflexes, she turned her body in a way that she won't crash into the tree. As she came in contact with the tree, she planted her legs first at the tree, then, she bent her body. That way she won't get crushed by the tree and the pushing force. The leaves of the tree fall from the force. The flowers on the ground swept upwards when Dark Mikan crossed them with immense speed. (a/n: If anybody has watched Final Fantasy 7, then this would be similar to when Tifa was thrown to the wall when fighting Loz in Aerith's Church).

The sight of it was so stunning that Natsume just stood there, staring agape at the girl. He was so engrossed that he didn't notice that Dark Mikan was charging at him, sword at her side. She slashed his right shoulder and pinned him to another tree. Natsume yelled in pain. She lifted the sword high above, and was about to pull it down on him.

Natsume smiled. The fact that he is about to die in the hands of the careless and clueless polka-dots satisfied him already. He closed his eyes, waiting for the last blow. Dark Mikan pulled the sword down towards him.

"_Dragon of Water, Answer my call!"_

"_Wind,_

_blow away the girl Leave her in a safe spot away from the boy,_

_Windy!"_

A gust of wind and a big gush of water came, hitting Dark Mikan before the sword cut Natsume into half. Dark Mikan was thrown ten feet away from Natsume. Natsume looked up. There, standing on the corridor's roof was Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura was holding her sealing wand. Syaoran was holding his sword. They jumped down from the building and ran towards Natsume.

"Daijoubu deska, Hyuuga-kun?"

Sakura asked. Natsume nod his head as a reassuring sign. He turned to Syaoran.

"What took you so long?"

Syaoran scoffed.

"It is hard to find you guys. Besides, I thought you could handle her."

Natsume glared at him. Syaoran smirked. Ten feet away, Dark Mikan regained her conscious and began charging towards them. Syaoran was too busy arguing that he didn't notice Dark Mikan aiming the sword at him. Dark Mikan pulled the sword down at him. Syaoran moved away, but he was not fast enough. The sword slashed his left arm.

"Argh!"

He screamed.

"_Windy!"_

Once again, Dark Mikan is thrown several feet away. Sakura turned and look back at the boys, both hurt. She raised her wand and took out a card.

"_Shield!"_

A barrier appeared and encircled the boys.

"Li-kun, take care of Hyuuga-kun."

Before Syaoran could even protest, Sakura was already running towards Dark Mikan. Dark Mikan swayed the sword at Sakura.

"_Jump!"_

Sakura jumped away in the nick of time. When she landed on the ground, she called out to her.

"Ne, Mikan-chan, over here."

Dark Mikan followed her.

'_My plan is working.'_

She thought.

'_This way the boys will be safe.'_

Dark Mikan's sword came aiming at Sakura again and she jumped away in the nick of time. The sword cut inches of her hair.

'_But this way _I_ will get hurt!'_

"Hoe!"

Sakura said as she sweatdropped and smiled nervously.

"Baka. If you do that you will get hurt."

Syaoran called out and tried to run towards the girls, but the shield stopped him and repelled him back.

"Kuso."

He cursed. Sakura kept avoiding Dark Mikan's attacks.

'_If this continues, I might lose focus and get hit. I must think of something.' _

Then, an idea came to Sakura's head.

'_The last time when Rika was possessed by the sword card, I stopped her by using the illusion card. Maybe that would work again.'_

Sakura raised her wand again and took out a clow card.

"_The Card created by Clow,_

_abandon your old form and reincarnate!  
Under the name of your new owner, Sakura..._

_ILLUSION!"_

The clow card changed from red to pink. Then, it changed it's shaped into the form of a human. But when Dark Mikan came into contact with it, the shape dispersed and return back to the form of a Sakura card. Sakura hit herself hard on her head.

"Mikan has the nullification alice! How can I forget about that? That means that she can repel all magical forces. What am I going to do now?"

Sakura was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the charging Dark Mikan about to slash her with her sword.

"SAKURA!"

Syaoran shouted. Sakura snapped out from her trance and jumped away but the sword slashed her left leg. Sakura fell to the ground. Dark Mikan gave her another slash on Sakura's shoulder. Blood gushed out from the cut. Sakura screamed in pain. Unable to stand properly, she stumbled onto the ground.

With that, the barrier around the boys broke. 'The Shield' reverted back into a card and flew to Sakura's side. Natsume and Syaoran ran to the girls. Sakura looked up. The sword was pointing right above her. Dark Mikan pulled the sword down at Sakura.

"SAKURA!"

Syaoran shouted again.

"Don't do it, MIKAN!"

Natsume shouted at the possessed girl.

The sword stopped in midair. Dark Mikan trembled. She turned to face Natsume. Her eyes are not dull and liveless but filled with life. She had tears in them.

"Help me, Natsume."

Mikan mouthed out. Knowing that this is a chance that they must not miss, Syaoran shouted to Sakura,

"Now! Do it NOW!"

Sakura hobbled to get up with much difficulty. When she was on her two feet again, she lifted her wand.

"_Return to the guise you were meant to be in, Clow Card!"_

Dark Mikan stopped short. She emitted the same bright light as before. The aura around her slowly swirled towards the sword she was holding. The sword then changed its form into a red card.

"_The Card created by Clow,_

_abandon your old form and reincarnate!  
Under the name of your new owner, Sakura..._

_SWORD!"  
_

The card shone brightly and changed from red to pink. With that, it slowly floated to the ground, now a harmless card only under the command of its owner, Sakura. Mikan, now free from the clutches of the card, fainted on the ground. Natsume reached her. He caressed the girls face.

"Baka."

He said. Syaoran continued running until he came to Sakura. She is still trying to stand properly.

"Li-kun, daijoubu?"

Sakura asked and smiled at him.

"Baka. You are the one that is hurt."

"Hoe."

She replied weakly and smiled.

"Li-kun, that was your first time calling me 'Sakura'."

Syaoran blushed.

"Th-th-that was. I-it was j-just…"

He stammered.

"It makes me happy. Can I call you 'Syaoran-kun' too?"

Syaoran look away, face burning red.

"Do whatever you want."

THUMP

Syaoran heard something dropped to the ground, hard. She turned to look at Sakura. She was sprawled on the ground, lifeless.

"SAKURA!"

He bent down to her.

"Arigato, Syaoran-kun."

She whispered. Syaoran smiled. He heaved her on his back and walked towards Natsume, who surprisingly was carrying Mikan bridal style. They headed back to the academy building.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The part where Sakura asked Syaoran if she could call him by his first name was in the manga. I changed it a little though. Anyway, I hope this chapter meets to your expectations. My last chapter has so many mistakes. I posted the wrong chapter, you see. And I am too lazy to change it. Gomen ne, mina. I am one lazy ass XD. Please review!


	6. A Sakura Operation

The sixth chapter is up.

I would like to thank rukaru for beta-reading it. It really means a lot to me.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR CCS (I am getting sick of this disclaimer thing)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**6. A Sakura Operation **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo's POV

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eriol had just escorted me back to my dormitories. No matter how many times I declined, Eriol still insisted. It was really nice of him. I went inside the room. Inside, Hotaru is sitting at her table. I looked over her shoulder. She has just finished her Shakespeare assignment.

"Wow, Hotaru-chan. You're finished with the assignment, already? That was fast."

"Actually, all the research is done by Ruka. I am only signing my name on the report."

I sweatdropped.

"How did you get Ruka to do that?"

"With this," Hotaru took out a picture of Ruka going nuts over the animals. I took the picture.

"So, if we take pictures of our friends, they will be sentenced to do our bidding?" I asked, uncertain. Hotaru shook her head.

"No, no. Let me teach you a form of art. It's called… BLACKMAIL!" The word 'blackmail' keeps repeating over and over again in my head.

"Here…" She took out a book; a very thick one. By the look of it, it should be over 1000 pages long. The title of the book is 'Notes about Blackmailing and how to Blackmail for Dummies, by Imai Hotaru'. I sweatdropped. I'm not a dummy!

"This may be too long for you. So, I will explain the basics first. Blackmail means to force someone to do something by using methods like threats so that that someone cannot refuse it. For example, that picture of Ruka just now, I can easily sell it off for extra rabbits but I am saving it for blackmailing Ruka. This is because Ruka doesn't want that picture to be sold as that will mean eternal humiliation for him. So for me not to sell the picture, he has to do my bidding. Understand?" I nodded.

"Hai, Hotaru-sensei."

Suddenly, the door of our room burst opened. When the dust resided, I gasped. What I saw stunned me. Syaoran and Natsume are standing at the door, panting.

What shocked me is that they are both carrying girls-Mikan and Sakura. All four of them are scarred and are bleeding in certain places. The boys walked into the room and laid the girls on the beds.

"W-What happened?" I managed to croak out.

"It was a card," Syaoran answered me. I gasped.

"We have to do something. They must be loosing a lot of blood," I said. Sakura has a slash at her left leg and a deep cut on her shoulder where most of the blood is gushing out. Besides that, she looked pale and her lips are white. Mikan on the other hand, looks paler than Sakura. Her lips looked like they are frozen and she is sweating immensely. They are both breathing heavily.

"Get them to the hospital," Hotaru said, worry in her voice. Natsume shook his head.

"The hospital is too far. This is the nearest place we could get to."

"Tell a teacher," She said.

"I have already told Kokorumi to call Narumi," The fire wielder answered.

"Then…then…" Hotaru started. For the first time, Hotaru is tongue-tied. Natsume glared at Hotaru.

"Since we are here, why not get one of your inventions to help. I am sure you have invented some sort of devise that can heal wounds for a shot period of time, right? Mikan had you use it on me the last time I went on a mission and came back bleeding. At least it would stop their bleeding until we get them proper treatment," he said with immense force, almost shouting.

"R-right," Hotaru had no time to argue. She searched in her bag and took out a devise that looked like those scanners that the cashiers in the supermarkets use to scan barcodes.

She didn't even have time to explain her devise to the wall as she quickly went to the unconscious girls and used the devise on them.

Hotaru put the devise on the girls' wounds. The wound slowly closed and the blood around the wound dried.

"We have to get them to the hospital, quick. I have only closed up their wounds but they may be in critical condition."

"How do we get them there? The hospital is near the teacher's building. And the teacher's building is miles from here," I asked.

"How about we use your duck?" Natsume asked.

"Duck?" I asked at once. They thought of using a duck to get there?

"My floating duck can carry one driver and another passenger only. We can't fit two unconscious girls on it. Guess we will have to carry them there on foot."

"What?!" The two boys asked. No it is useless. We can't get there on foot. Syaoran and Natsume are too exhausted to carry the girls anymore. Hotaru and I are just too weak to carry them.

"Unless…" Hotaru started. I looked up at Hotaru with a sign of hope.

"Unless what, Hotaru-chan?"

"Unless I use it. But I can't. It's still on trial."

"We have to. We have to use whatever that there is to get them to the hospital. Imai, whatever that is, we have to give it a shot," Syaoran said. Hotaru nodded.

"Alright. I will give it a shot," She went back to searching her bag and pulled out a small amulet.

"This amulet is a transportation devise. It can take you anywhere in just a few seconds. But, it's still on trial."

"Whatever, Imai. Just show us how to use it," Natsume shot at her.

"Put your hands on the amulet and shout out the name and have a picture of the place you want to go to clearly in your mind. That means that you boys would have to carry the girls 'cause they are unconscious and can neither shout nor imagine the hospital."

Quick as a flash the boys carried their respective girls on their backs and held on to the amulet. I put my hand on the amulet Hotaru placed her hand on the amulet.

"Try to picture the hospital I your mind."

I tried visioning the hospital; it's a four storey-high building, the big letters on the main building of the hospital that says 'Gakuen Alice Hospital', the hospital's logo-a dove with a red crescent as its background that is plastered just above the letters, the building's tranquil whitish colour, and the kind doctors and nurses that work there.

"Shout out the name of the destination. In three…"

I close my eyes to focus more.

"…two…"

Beads of perspiration trickled down my forehead, the picture of the academy's hospital still in my mind.

"…one!"

"THE GAKUEN ALICE HOSPITAL!" All of us shouted. The amulet began to glow. Dim at first but it got brighter and larger, and pretty soon, it engulfed us. It was so bright that I had to close my eyes to shield them from the light.

As soon as I closed my eyes, I felt a sensation that made me felt as though I am spinning in a vortex. My legs are no longer on the ground as I felt the gravity force grow weaker. I had the urge to let go of the amulet.

"Don't let go of the amulet. If you do, who knows where we will land," I heard Hotaru's voice. I tighten my grip on the amulet, gripping it as though my life depended on it. I gripped so tightly that I couldn't even feel my fingers.

After what seemed to be like eternity, I felt my legs landing on solid ground gently. I opened my eyes. We are in front of the hospital. Without any hesitations, Syaoran and Natsume ran into the hospital screaming 'Help!' all the way.

Hotaru and I followed them, also shouting for help. A few nurses came up to us. When they saw Sakura's and Mikan's condition, they quickly fetched for two stretchers.

Syaoran and Natsume slowly transferred the two girls on their backs on to the stretchers. Sakura and Mikan are then rushed to the emergency room. Syaoran and Natsume wanted to go in but are stopped by one of the nurses.

"I'm sorry, but we are performing surgery here. I am afraid you will have to wait out here." That shocked us.

"Why are they performing surgery on them?" Syaoran asked.

"The girl with short hair and pigtails is suffering from cuts on the leg and shoulder. What complicates matters is that the cut on the shoulder is dangerously near the windpipe in the throat. Although the wounds have stopped bleeding, it is only for a short period of time. The cut will reopen again so we have to act quickly to prevent that from happening." I gasped. The windpipe is the passageway from the nose to the lungs. If it is damaged, Sakura may die. I fell on to the bench just beside me.

_No, It can't be. Sakura-chan can't die. She just can't. If she did, I don't know what I will do_. I looked up at Syaoran. His face was as white as a sheet and is trembling. His face showed signs of disbelieve. It seems that he understands Sakura's condition.

"What about Mikan?" I heard Natsume asked.

"The other girl? She has a high fever over 120 degrees Celsius. Her condition is not stable and without quick medication, she will get worse. The doctors are now giving her proper treatment."

Now it's Hotaru's turn to gasp. Like Syaoran, her face is starting to turn white and she is trembling non-stop. Natsume is also going through a process of shock. However, I couldn't identify it properly as most of his bangs are covering his face. But, he is trembling vigorously.

"Fever? But she was fine just now. How can her temperature shoot up so high in such a short time?"

"The doctor said something about shock and sadness. But, that is the only thing that the doctor has told me. So, if you will excuse me, I have to help the doctor and fellow nurses now."

She went into the emergency room. Hotaru plopped down beside me. I looked at her. She seems to be in a trance.

"Hotaru-chan…" I called her. She turned to me, tears in her eyes.

"Tomoyo!" She flung her arms at me. I readied myself for a hug as the tears that are lingering in my eyes poured out like a massive waterfall.

Hotaru, too, couldn't restrain her tears any longer started crying. The boys just stood there, too dazed to say anything as they stared at the doors of the emergency room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has already been two full hours since Sakura and Mikan were admitted to the hospital. I stopped crying an hour ago. My eyes are puffy and red and so is my nose. I am still hiccupping since then.

Hotaru also had the same puffy red eyes and red nose. But, she stopped crying half and hour earlier than me.

She said that she is determined not to cry and be strong for Mikan as Mikan would not like her to be crying over her. I know that Sakura would be hoping the same thing but I could not stop crying. I cried till I could cry no more and that was an hour ago.

Syaoran and Natsume are pacing anxiously in front of the emergency doors with their hands crossed. Ruka, who rushed here with Narumi-sensei immediately, once he heard the news from Kokoroyomi, who is sitting down beside Hotaru, deep in thought. Eriol, who was with Ruka at the time Ruka got the news, is sitting beside me, trying to calm me.

"Don't worry, Daidouji-san. Sakura-chan will be fine," He assured me as he pat my back. I thanked him for his concern.

Just then, I saw Narumi-sensei walking along the corridors towards us. He gave us each a canned drink.

"Here," he said. "Drink up. We have been waiting for two hours straight, and I am sure that you are thirsty, especially the girls." We looked at our canned drinks. No one seemed to be thirsty enough to drink. We just stared at the cans. Narumi-sensei frowned.

"Look, Mikan-chan and Sakura-chan won't be happy if all of you continue to sulk like this. They would want everybody to be happy," We had our eyes on him.

Suddenly, the door of the emergency room flung open. The doctor walked out. We quickly crowded around him.

"How are they?"

He gave us a reassuring smile. We gave a sighed of relief.

"Both surgeries have gone well. They are resting now."

"Are we allowed to see them?"

"I'm afraid not. I am very sorry but it's best that they should be left undisturbed for the moment. But, you may visit them again tomorrow," We bowed to the doctor.

"Arigato gozaimasu," He bowed back and walked away.

I peeked through the glass window of the emergency room. Inside, Sakura and Mikan were sleeping peacefully, numerous wires attached to them. I can barely hear the faint beeping from the machine that amplifies the beating of the heart. I smiled as I watched their peaceful figures.

"Let's go, minna. We can visit them again tomorrow," Narumi-sensei called to us. I whispered a quiet 'goodbye' before turning to the group of friends. We headed out of the hospital and back to the academy, where we waited patiently for the next day to come.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and review!


End file.
